It started with wine
by SnapeLikesMyPatronus
Summary: Comes after the episode where Rory dies. Amy/11th. Rated M for sex.    Enjoy.


**This short story comes after the episode where Rory dies and since Amy forgot him, she puts some moves on the Doctor... **

**Oho. :)**

**

* * *

**

There was no sound at all except for the whirring of the TARDIS as it flew through the time vortex. The Doctor was sitting in his room, which led off of the main console room. He was sitting on his bed, his hands were together and he was looking at the floor. He felt bad; if only he could have saved Rory from dying. Amy's memory of him was gone, erased, and now all she wanted to do was go here and there, do everything and so much more.

The Doctor fell back on his bed, putting his hands on his face and sighing. He didn't know what to do. For some odd reason, he felt a bit strange. Part of his mind didn't want Rory to come back, but the other part did. It was a battle against the mind.

_Knock. Knock._

There were two small knocks on his door, silence, then "Doctor, can I come in?" It was Amy. The Doctor stood up, walked to the door, and opened it. There stood Amy, her hair curled tightly so it bounced like springs when she'd walk or run. She was wearing a light pink v-neck t-shirt and blue jeans. As the Doctor stared at her, she grinned and waved her hand in front of his face. "You alive?"

"Wha –?" The Doctor shook his head and looked at her again. "Yeah. Yes, of course I'm alive. Umm, what're you doing up? It's late."

"Well," Amy said, sighing, "I couldn't sleep and I had a feeling you couldn't either. So anyway, I stopped by the kitchens and found some wine." She moved one of her hands from around her back to show him a bottle of wine she was holding. "Care for a drink?"

The Doctor was about to decline the offer, but he stopped himself before he said it. Amy was right; he wasn't able to sleep. So instead, he nodded, opening the door wider and letting her in. Amy sat down on his bed, opening the wine bottle. "Do you have any wine glasses?" she asked. The Doctor nodded and opened a cabinet, pulling out two old fashioned wine glasses. Amy poured the wine into both and then sat the bottle down on the small end-table that sat next to the Doctor's bed, handing the Doctor his glass.

The Doctor took the glass, then sipped it. Amy watched him, then smiled, sipping her own. She sat her glass down next to the wine bottle. The Doctor looked at her, then looked at his glass. He thought about Rory and how he was never going to come back, then downed the rest of his wine. Amy's eyebrows raised and she laughed. "Someone loves the wine," she said, smirking. "More?"

"No." The Doctor said, sitting his glass down. "But thanks. 'Tis good wine."

Amy said nothing and did nothing for a few moments, but she felt the need to break the small silence. She put her hand on his knee and he looked down at it, then looked at her. "What?" he asked, moving her hand off of his knee and onto her own leg. Amy frowned slightly, then shook her head. "Oh, nothing," she said, biting her tongue. "You just seem... I dunno, lonely, I guess."

"I am," The Doctor blurted out. "I mean, sort of."

"Then let me keep you company," Amy said, putting her hand back onto his leg, this time on his thigh. "Please? I'm lonely, too."

The Doctor closed his eyes as he felt her soft touch on his leg. "Amy.." but he couldn't finish his sentence, because Amy put her finger on his lips. "Shh," she said, scooting closer to him. "Let's just keep each other company." And with that, she removed her finger from his lips and kissed him softly. His eyes shot open and he shifted back towards the corner of the bed that was pressed against the wall. "Amy!" he shouted, looking at her in shock. "I will keep you company, but not in _that _way!"

"Come on," Amy said, sighing and looking down. "I'm lonely. I need you."

"And I'm right here!" The Doctor said, then shook his head. "But I'm not your plaything."

"I didn't say you were a plaything," Amy argued, then looked down at her hands.

"Amy, we can't.. I'm sorry," The Doctor said, sighing. "It doesn't feel right." He went to get up, but Amy pushed him back so that his back was against the wall as he sat on the bed. "Tell me what I'm doing wrong," she said, taking his hands in hers. The Doctor looked at the ceiling, then back at her. "You're doing nothing wrong. You can't help it, you're human." he said, looking into her eyes. "It's me. It doesn't feel right because of me."

"Ignore that voice in your head that's telling you that, Doctor," Amy said, moving closer to him again. "I know you want this as bad as I do, I can see it in your eyes. You only started looking at me this way within the past week."

The Doctor listened to her, thinking. Maybe he had been looking at her in a way, but he didn't think it was any way that she'd get signs of lust from. "Maybe I did, but I still can't do this," he said, raising his eyebrows, letting go of her hands, and grabbing her shoulders. "I just can't."

Amy stared at him for a moment, then threw her hands up in the air. "Fine." She pushed his hands off of her shoulders and got up, grabbing the wine bottle and her half empty glass. "I'll be in my room finishing off this wine." She said in an upset sort of tone. "You'll probably sleep better now, seeing as you know I'm lonely." Then she walked out of his room.

~O~O~O~O~O~

A while later, after thinking about what Amy had said, the Doctor couldn't help but understand how she felt. He just now realized that he'd felt the same way ever since Rory had died. He got up and left his room. Amy's room wasn't that far from his. He climbed a set of stairs, then knocked on her bedroom door twice. Seconds later he heard shuffling and something fall, then Amy opened the door. She looked slightly out of breath and some of her curls were tangled. The Doctor stared at her again. "What?" Amy said, breathing heavily. "I'm busy." she went to close the door, but the Doctor held it open.

"Look," he said, putting his hands on either side of her face. "I'm sorry about how I acted earlier. I admit, you were right, I do feel the same about you."

Amy's breathing slowed, but her eyes were lively now, and there was a smile appearing on her face. The Doctor smiled, too, then pulled her into a soft kiss. Amy was slightly startled, but after a moment, she pulled him into her room and closed the door. She broke the kiss, looking at him. "I knew it," she said, smirking. "I just knew it."

The Doctor chuckled slightly, then shrugged. "I can't keep my feelings back forever." he said. Amy looked at the Doctor. She put her hands around his neck and jumped up, wrapping her legs around his waist. The Doctor laughed and grinned, putting his arms around her back to hold her up. Amy kissed him softly at first, then it grew more intense. The Doctor put a lot into the kiss, then slipped his tongue past her lips. Amy's tongue fought against his in a very amazing way. She'd never felt such a powerful kiss before. Taking a breath, Amy broke the kiss, unwrapping her legs from around the Doctor's waist and hopping down. She smiled, then took his brown jacket off, tossing it to the corner of the room.

The Doctor smiled and un-buttoned her jeans, sliding them down slowly until they reached her feet. Amy stepped out of them, kicking them to the corner, also. She walked past him and picked something up that was sitting on her bed and tossed it into a basket, then walked back in front of him. She grinned and pushed him backwards onto the bed, then crawled over top of him, straddling his hips. She pulled his straps off, then undid each button on his shirt slowly. The Doctor pulled his shirt off and tossed it. Amy grinned and leaned over him, kissing and biting at his neck softly. The Doctor put his hands on her lower back and pulled at her shirt. Amy sat up again and pulled her top off, throwing it. She was down to her bra and knickers now.

The Doctor smiled and put his hands on her waist. Amy smiled back and leaned over him again, kissing down his neck and to his chest. She ran her tongue over his nipples softly, then brought her hands up to his chest. She held herself up and looked into his eyes. "Know what?" she asked quietly, smiling at him. "What?" he replied, moving his hands up and down her sides. "I knew you'd come around." Amy said, then the Doctor grinned and shrugged. "Pants," Amy said, standing up and pointing at his trousers. "Off." She winked at him. The Doctor smirked at her, then took his trousers off, leaving himself only in boxers. "Perfect," Amy said, then climbed back over him.

Her hands traveled from his chest, down to the rim of his boxers, while the Doctor's hands moved across Amy's stomach and towards her beautiful chest. Amy smiled and put both of her hands behind her back, un-clipping her bra. The Doctor slowly pulled the straps down her arms, then threw the bra off with the rest of the clothes. Amy smiled and bit her lip slightly as the Doctor cupped his hands around her ample breasts, squeezing them softly.

The Doctor grinned and rolled over so that Amy was underneath him. He kissed her again, then kissed down her neck, slowly inching toward her breasts. His hand cupped her right breast as he kissed at it, his tongue making circles around her nipple. Amy entwined her fingers in his hair as soft sounds of pleasure escaped her lips. When the Doctor heard her, he stopped and looked at her, smiling. "You must like that." he said, now kissing down her stomach. "Love it," Amy said, breathing in slow short bursts.

The Doctor kissed down to the edge of her knickers. He ran his hands down her sides until he could pull at them slightly. Pulling easily, he got her knickers to slide down her legs and then onto the floor. The Doctor stood up and admired her body; her perfect face, her soft breasts, and her beautiful freshly shaved pussy. Amy sat up and smiled at him. "I take it that you like what you see." Amy said, smiling and looking at the bulge in his boxers. The Doctor laughed. "I admit, I do like what I see." he said, grinning. Amy smiled, then moved her hands down his stomach and to the rim of his boxers. She pulled them off of him and then laid back on the bed. "And I like what I see," Amy said, her eyebrows raised and a smirk on her lips.

The Doctor laid beside Amy, then she rolled over on top of him. His hard cock pressed against her stomach as she leaned down to kiss him on the lips again. Amy reached her hand down and stroked his cock softly. The Doctor groaned and rolled over so he was over her.

"Amy," the Doctor said, looking around the room. "What exactly were you doing in here before I came in?"

"Want me to be honest?" She asked, then the Doctor nodded. Amy rolled over and got the thing she had thrown into the small basket near the dresser. "I'm sure you could guess." She said, showing him what she had in her hand. It was a vibrator, at least seven inches long. The Doctor smirked. "Not as good as the real thing." He stated. Amy laughed and said "I know. The real thing's much better."

"Yes, but this is also good for foreplay," the Doctor said, smirking and taking it out of Amy's hand. He pushed her backwards onto the bed, then turned on the vibrator. He knelt down and moved Amy's legs apart slowly. He pressed the vibrator against her pussy, but didn't let it penetrate her. He slid it up and down along her clit, which made her clutch at the bed sheets and moan softly. As Amy got wetter, the Doctor slowly moved the vibrator into her pussy, inch by inch. Amy was now full on moaning and breathing heavily. She pushed against the vibrator, making it move deeper into her.

The Doctor grinned, then started moving the vibrator in and out. It started slowly, but then got faster and faster. He flicked her nub with his tongue and Amy let out a loud moan as she came. The Doctor pulled the vibrator slowly out of her pussy, then turned it off. "That's not very fair," Amy said, panting slightly and looking at him. "You didn't come, but I did. And once I come, I can't again for another ten minutes."

"Trust me," the Doctor smirked, then picked her up so her legs were around his waist like earlier. "I've had many years of experience. I could make you have an orgasm for five minutes if I wanted to."

"Sounds like good experience," Amy said, wrapping her arms around his neck again, but this time pulling herself up so she was positioned above his cock. "Give me a two minute orgasm. I don't think I could last five minutes of pure pleasure. I might pass out."

The Doctor laughed and nodded. "Pass out from pleasure? I never thought of that. All right, two minutes then." He walked towards the wall until Amy's back was pressed against it, then slowly slid his member into her very wet entrance. Amy moaned as he entered her. She clawed at his shoulders, moving down on his cock. The Doctor started to move slowly, then faster as he heard Amy say "Harder!" Soon enough he was moving so fast that Amy was nearly at the height of another orgasm. The Doctor stopped and walked over to the bed, laying on his back. Amy liked this position; on top and in control. She smiled and put her hands on the Doctor's chest, then slowly started to move again until she got to a good rhythm of movement that suited her: Just enough pleasure, but not so much to make her finish quickly. She wanted this to last a while.

"Amy," the Doctor panted slightly, looking at her. "You're amazing."

"Well thank you," Amy said, smirking. She leaned down and kissed him with tongues again, still moving at her perfect rhythm. "You're amazing too."

The Doctor grinned, then put his hands on her waist, pushing his cock as far as he could into her as she moved down onto him. Amy threw her head back and moaned loudly as the Doctor did it five more times, then she bit her lip and on the sixth thrust, Amy and the Doctor both came at the same time, both moaning loudly. Amy felt a tingling sensation flowing through her body; she was in so much pleasure that she could hardly move. She finally regained control of her body and then let out a gasp as she rolled onto the bed next to the Doctor, who was breathing heavily.

"Know what I think, Doctor?" Amy said, breathing slower now. She could still feel the pleasure, but it was going away very slowly.

The Doctor looked over at her and moved one of her curls out of her face. "No, I don't know what you think, so you'll just have to tell me," he teased, kissing her nose and smiling at her.

"I think we should do this more often," She said, grinning at him. "Don't you agree?"

"Hmm.." the Doctor thought for a moment, then grinned. "I agree."

Amy closed her eyes and smiled. She was rather tired from the experience she had just had. She opened her eyes again and looked at the Doctor. "How did you get so good at sex? If you don't mind me asking.." she asked, letting her mind wander.

"I'm nine hundred and seven years old, Amy," He said, laughing. But then he stopped and thought. He'd never really had sex that much. With anyone. "If you believe it, Amy, I've only had sex with four different women in the whole of my life."

"You're kidding..." Amy said, laughing. "So is the amazing-ness of it all just part of your Time Lord genes?"

"Must be," the Doctor said. "But you're amazing as well. Where'd _you_ get the experience?"

"I honestly didn't know I was that good," Amy admitted, shrugging. "I think there was one guy in college though, but from what I remember, he wasn't that good. After that, it's just been me and mister vibrator."

"Well you can put mister vibrator away for a long time," the Doctor said, grinning. "The best sex is right here."

"So true," Amy said, leaning over and kissing him on the lips. She was quiet for a moment, then said "I love you.."

The Doctor looked over at her and brushed his fingertips along her cheek. "And I love you."

Amy smiled and closed her eyes, falling asleep. The Doctor watched her, then covered her and himself up with a blanket, then he fell asleep, too.

* * *

**The review button is the Doctor's sex ;D Click it to have a to have a 2 minute orgasm, leave a review to get a 5 minute orgasm :O! **

**(:**


End file.
